Worlds Apart
by greenbabie1289
Summary: Bella Swan has a secret. A dirty secret, his name is Edward Cullen. The two never met in person, only exchanged text messages. Can these two ever form a real life romance! Shoot, can they even just meet in PERSON! AU
1. Hey Suga

Chapter 1 Hey Suga

_Author's Notes: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight and all its lovely characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_This idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me, so here it goes!_

The rain had stopped falling that early afternoon. It had been raining since the night before. Finally! Now, Washington wasn't a horrible place to live, most folks around here were used to the rain that fell nine months out of the year. The state was filled with luscious green forests everywhere you turned. For those visiting sometimes, couldn't ever imagine having to live that way, always having to carry around an umbrella; as if it was as normal as it were to grab your cell phone and pocket book. Sometimes the visiting tourist found it more annoying rather finding the beauty in it all. But who are they kidding?! Washington isn't known for its sun and sandy beaches.

But Bella Swan didn't mind it at all. The rain and the gloom didn't ever dampen her spirits…..Ha! A little rain humor to go along with it. Bella was a native to Washington. Forks, Washington to be exact. Just a teeny-tiny town about an hour or so from Port Angeles; population, next to nothing. One of those "Mayberry" type towns, where everyone looked after one another and each other's kids from time to time. She lived there until she was about six and unfortunately her permanent home in Forks came to an end, when her parents decided they couldn't be married to one another any more. Granted, it wasn't that the two fell out of love for one another, they just realized that their personalities didn't quite mesh the way they had hoped.

Bella went with her mother after that, leaving behind her loving father, Charlie Swan, who was the Chief of Police of their tiny town of Forks. Living in practically every state, at least that's how it felt, for several years. The longest they ever stayed in one place, maybe, was about a year and a half. And not ever in a "house", but little apartments for rent or mobile homes that came cheap to buy and sold for a decent amount of money. Her mother, Renee, was a free-lance artist and also worked the graveyard shifts at many-a highway diners to make extra money. Her mother also had many-a boyfriend. Some were nice enough in their own right, and others…..well Bella would rather not have to mention the douchebaggary that came through their home sometimes.

None of which could handle a woman in their life with extra baggage. And Bella got really tired of being seen as baggage. But after several frogs that Renee went through, she finally found herself a Prince. And a young Prince at that. His name was Phil Dwyer. A baseball player in the Minors that was just about to break into the Majors.

The two love-birds seem to compliment each other quite well, and Phil loved Bella. Which was a huge bonus, especially in Renee's eyes. Bella was glad to see her mother finally happy again. But Bella could see that her being with mom and Phil became too much of an anchor. With Phil always traveling for work and training camps, and Renee wanting to follow, Bella thought it wise to return to Forks once again. So she took it upon herself to move back to her roots. Needless to say, Charlie was thrilled to have his little girl back.

That was eight years ago. Time seem to almost fly by after that. Bella started and graduated from Forks High School and went on to study at Washington State University for a Culinary Arts Degree. All the while she took several extra classes outside of the University to study the art of the finest Pastry Chef's and Restaurant Chef's around. She even spent a year in Mexico to hone this talent of hers. Bella is now 24 years of age and a graduate of Wash-U. She and her two best friends, whom she met in school, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, finally received their diplomas, and then went on to celebrate a whole week after. Sadly though, their celebration had to end. For Alice and Rosalie were heading back home to Indiana. The two of them were cousins and their home and families were back there waiting anxiously for them.

Bella Swan was up in her childhood room busily getting herself ready. The local paper had called up her father the other day and asked for an interview with his daughter. Needless to say, Charlie agreed to the interview on Bella's behalf. Anything to show off his charming and successful daughter! Bella definitely wasn't sure about this. People graduate college and start their own businesses all the time. Why was she any different? Nevertheless, she zipped up the back of her skirt and went to the bathroom to tame her wavy and sometimes unruly set of brown locks. Combing her brush through her hair, smoothing out the kinks, she pinned her hair up on the sides and proceeded to take her curling iron to define the waves a bit more. She never wore heavy make up, but just enough to highlight her long lashes and dark brown eyes and to give her cheeks a slight tint of pink. She looked herself over and was pleased with her look and deemed it appropriate.

Bella didn't consider herself a bombshell. No, that was Rosalie's job. Blonde hair, tall, slender, intelligent. You know, the works! Where Alice was petite in size, with short pixie styled hair and hazel eyes. But her personality was big enough for both herself and the two other girls combined. She and Rosalie always got their way. Whether it was with their parents, or the men in their lives. Lucky bitches…Where Bella, in her opinion, was plain compared to the other two. But could be considered pretty when she tried hard enough. Thanks to the help of Rose and Alice, Bella finally knew how to do her make up right and also her hair. And you definitely can't forget Alice's fashion advice. The first day at college in their dorms, Alice invited herself into Bella's room and started to rummage through her closet to see what kind of taste Bella had. It was almost like watching a scene from the Broadway hit, Wicked. Where Glinda takes Elphaba under her wings and tries to make her over and turn her into Miss Popular. Classic Alice.

The local newspaper was due any moment now, and Bella grabbed the tray of coffee and scones and set them out on the coffee table in front of the couch. Her house wasn't much to look at, but it was definitely cozy and homey. It felt safe and secure; and not just because Charlie was the Chief of Police, and knew how to handle a firearm. But safe in the sense of family, always there for you.

"Bells, relax. It's not like you are going to be on camera. It's only a newspaper reporter," Charlie said as he walked up behind the couch where Bella had sat down to wait for her interviewer. She hadn't realized that she was nervously tapping her nicely manicured nails on the back of the sofa. Bella turned to face him with a sheepish grin on her face. "I know. I'm just being a nerd about it all. I don't understand why they have to interview me at all." Bella was never one for attention like this. And she really couldn't stand any video taping of her. Which was why Charlie barely had any home videos of his daughter hanging around. If anyone had a worse case of stage fright, Bella always considered herself to have the worst case there was.

"Because," Charlie started "When was the last time you heard any major news in this town except when that bear tore up the Black's dumpster over night. This town is dull as tombs sometimes Bells."

Charlie was right. Bella sighed and went back to sitting straight waiting for the reporter to arrive. She sat there constantly smoothing out her khaki pencil skirt, she was so nervous she needed something to do with her hands. Charlie shook his head and chuckled at his daughter's obvious discomfort.

A knock sounded at the door and Charlie walked coolly to open it. "Hey there Chief Swan! I'm here for Bella's interview." That familiar voice clicked in Bella's head and she turned. There stood Eric Yorkie, a friend of hers from high school. Relieved, Bella stood to greet her friend with a smile. "I should have known it would have been you to take this assignment. Redundant as it is, I'm still glad to see you." Eric Yorkie had been Head of the school newspaper since freshman year. And it only made sense that he'd go and work for the paper afterwards.

"Aw, come on Bella! You're starting your own Restaurant, that's a huge achievement! Especially since you are now this Big-Badass Chef. You were always complaining about the cafeteria food and how even lab rats wouldn't touch such garbage." Eric placed his hand on the small of her back and led her back to the couch to start his interview. "And besides, there hasn't been one person who hasn't just died over your skills in the baking department." Bella smiled and led the way back to the couch and offered Eric a seat and then sat herself.

Bella had already set out a tray of coffee for the two of them; she had a feeling this would take longer than she had hoped. And she still had packing to do. Charlie, being the good father that he always tries to be, was busying himself with packing up some more of Bella's belongings in boxes that needed to be shipped that afternoon. After one box was done he took them out to his pick up truck.

Eric served himself a mug of coffee with cream and an obscene amount of sugar and took a heaping sip. While doing so, he grabbed one of the scones that Bella had prepared earlier for the occasion. She wasn't a total waste of a hostess! He took a bite and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He wasn't exaggerating when he was complimenting Bella on her skills in the kitchen. Either cooking or baking, the girl had a freaking gift!

"Ah, God, Bella! This tastes amazing! It melted in my mouth, literally," Eric exclaimed as Bella blushed with her appreciation to his excited compliment.

"Thanks, it's an old family recipe that I found the other day. Dad's been holding out on me with all these old treasures from the family." Bella laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee but didn't reach for one of her buttery and delicious creations. Eric laughed a little, "Same old Bella. Tell me again why you don't ever want to eat the things you make? You do know that they always come out fantastic! Why don't you try for yourself?!"

Bella looked at him over the mug as she sipped. She blushed a little and licked the coffee from her lips. "You're going to hate my answer, because I honestly don't know. I never have. I don't cook to please myself. I cook because it's my passion and it makes other people I know and love happy." Bella smiled.

"She'll definitely be missed in THIS house!" Called out Charlie while carrying out another one of the large packing boxes through the front door. The two friends laughed whole-heartedly as Eric finished the last of his scone, "That'll definitely be going in the article. 'Heart of Gold Cook'," he held up his hands as if painting the headline title in front of him. He pulled out a tape recorder and a small spiral pad of paper that held his questions on it. Pressing the record button, Eric looked at his first question.

"So, Miss Swan….I mean Chef Swan, how does it feel to know that you will soon be running and co-owning your own restaurant?" Eric leaned forward ready to listen and catch every single word Bella had to say. Also, because he wanted to snatch up another one of her inappropriately delicious scones, and then tried to stuff the entire thing into his waiting mouth.

Bella laughed. "Well, it's almost surreal. But I am so excited and thrilled it's finally coming true. The restaurant won't be open for at least another month or so. But I and my two co-owners have work to start when I arrive tomorrow."

Eric swallowed his food and asked, "And your co-owners are close friends of yours yes? Uh, Miss Alice Brandon and a Miss Rosalie Hale, correct? Do you know how they feel? Have you spoken to them recently?"

"Of course I've spoken with them recently," Bella laughed. "They are both beyond thrilled that I will be moving to Indiana soon. We haven't seen each other much since we graduated college. We always talked about going into business together while in college, but neither of them could stay in Washington after graduation. So I decided to go to them instead." Bella took another sip of her coffee and crossed her legs properly, getting comfortable for the time being.

"Now, you're moving to Indiana and your new restaurant will be in the heart of Indianapolis, what do you think you can offer as a chef that they don't already have?" Eric raised a curious eyebrow in a very humorous way. "Well, not only do I specialize in fine pastry and I can cook anything you can imagine. Having spent so much time in Mexico, I have perfected my Latin inspired dishes. I think the city will like my take on different cuisines and really come to enjoy my food." It was indeed a good question.

Indianapolis was the capitol and it was a big city. A big sports city as well. You have the Indy 500 every year, and that drew in tourism from all over the country. You definitely cannot forget The Indianapolis Colts NFL team either. That was a big one too, since football season lasts about five months. "I think Indianapolis and I will do just fine together as business partners. Especially with all the hungry tourists that come flooding to that state every year."

Eric nodded and made just quick little notes on his pad since his tape recorder is taking down the majority of Bella's answers. "Now, how did you find such a prime location for your restaurant? Did your friends help you find it?"

"No, my dad has an old college friend who lives out there. He owns several commercial buildings; from businesses as well. This spot happened to become available and he knew I was looking for a place to get started. And since he's friends with my dad, he sold it to me for practically nothing. I'm very lucky to have come across this opportunity." She responded in a very professional way. And when she said "practically nothing", Bella really meant nothing! The man wouldn't even take one cent for the place. "Oh, anything for the Swan's duckling!" Bella remembered the conversation she and Charlie had when his friend Bill flew out for a visit. Bella couldn't really believe her luck. She called Alice and Rose that very evening to discuss it with them. Both girls just about jumped through the phone when told the good news! And there went the start of Bella's dream coming true.

Eric genuinely had a surprised look on his face about how cheap Bella made the purchase seem. "Dang Bella, you really are lucky! Well, I know you're going to do amazing in Indiana. The people of Indy are going to love your cooking." Eric grabbed his tape recorder and stopped the tape from spinning. Putting his things away he stood, "I think I got about all I really need! I'm going to make you sound so good that the people of Forks are going to BEG you to stay."

Eric reached for about four more of Bella's scones and stuffed them into his carrier bag. Bella laughed and stood with him and escorted him to the door. "Well I don't think I'll be able to stay now. Alice and Rose will skin me alive if I back out. You certainly cannot open a restaurant without its Head Chef."

"Indeed you can't! See you later, Bella!" Eric hugged his friend one last time. "I'll mail you a copy of the paper once it's printed! And don't forget to email us when you arrive and get settled! Send photos!" Eric headed out the door and down to his car. Bella waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. Sighing in relief, she leaned against the door for a second. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was already passed one in the afternoon. That evening, after she and Charlie stop at the post office, her dad was taking her out for a night on the town one last time. She began to climb the stairs, went to her room and grabbed her laundry basket. With the laundry she still had to do, then going to Port Angeles this evening, Bella predicted that she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight before her flight tomorrow with all the packing she still had to do.

Reaching her now former bedroom, which was pretty much bare, she had an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Most of the larger pieces of furniture that she wanted to keep, had already been previously shipped to Indiana. Her night stands, the hope chest that her mother had made for her when she was five, and some personal things she had bought while in college; like her television set and DVD player, a couple lamps and most definitely her book collection. Bella was going to be moving in with Alice. Alice's grandmother, on her father's side, had passed away about two years ago and left her home to Alice. It was a very spacious home; with three bedrooms, a large living space and the one thing that sold Bella instantly, the huge professionally built kitchen. Granted, Bella would have moved in with Alice either way, but that kitchen was just the cherry on top that helped her make that decision.

Alice had been making sure that all of Bella's deliveries made it to the house safe and sound. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that Bella's room was ready to go. Charlie and Bella had gone to pick out a bed for Bella's new place and just had it shipped to her new address. Alice was nice enough to have it set up and ready, and even went out and purchased her best friend some new bedding. So the only thing Bella would really have to do when she got home to her new "home", would be unpack all of her clothing and also any boxes that were left. Specific things like her large collection of books and movies, and other miscellaneous tasks. Changing into an old pair of sweats and tee shirt, Bella threw her nicer clothes into the hamper and plopped down onto her bed….well her former bed.

Leaning back against the headboard, she closed her eyes for a split second. Thinking about the laundry, the packing, the flight tomorrow. Also about her dad. Charlie would never let on that he was extremely sad to see Bella leave again. It's not like her going off to college again. Where she'd be back at the end of the school year and visiting on major holidays. This time when she would come back to visit, it would be just that. A visit. And she worried for her dad. If it weren't for her, he would be eating steak three times a day seven days a week at the little diner here in town. And chowing down on every other food he likes that could clog arteries. Bella felt her phone buzz and she looked down. Two messages had been waiting for her this whole time and she completely forgot to even check them this morning when she woke up. Opening her phone she went to her text messages.

The first one was from Rosalie:

"**Good morning Sunshine! Today's your last day on the West Coast! Can't wait to see you tomorrow! I got the bubbly and the wine already chilling for you! See you tomorrow! –smooches-"**

Bella smiled and responded.

"**Hey darlin'! I know I'm excited to see you again! I'll text you when I am about to board my plane! Got to go now, still have tons of crap to do tonight! –smooches-"**

Her next message came from Alice. This was going to be good….Bella already had a smile plastered on her face.

"**HEY HOOKER! TOMORROW'S THE DAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE FINALLY MOVING HERE! This is going to be AMAZE-BALLS! Don't worry, me and Rose will be there at the airport the MILLISECOND your plane lands! Text me when you're leaving, bitch! LOVE YA!"**

Bella laughed throughout that whole text message. Alice was certainly the loud and out going type. Everyone loved her. And Rosalie was the more reserved type. But don't ever underestimate her party side. She was a lioness always on the prowl and the men fawned over her. Even in college. Half of Sigma Pi frat house wanted to date her. And maybe she did date each Frat Boy at one point…..but who knows. Rose was a pro at winning a man's affections. Alice also had a slew of men following her around college. She dated one for about a year and they were all set to talk about getting married. But one drunken night, he ended up in the bed of another woman. Needless to say, Alice dropped his ass like a bowling ball. Bella kept to her studies most of the time, except when Rose and Alice dragged her out for a night of fun. She dated a couple guys but none of them were serious. Just keeping company types. Bella pressed the reply button on her text:

"**Jeebus, Ali lower the text-yelling to a dull roar! I can't wait either, I'm dying to get on that plane now! Will text you tomorrow when I'm boarding. LOVE YA TOO!"**

Bella set her phone down, but made sure to put the ringer on maximum, so she could hear it in her pocket. She stood and went to grab her hamper and headed for the stairs. "Might as well get all this shit started and done as soon as possible," she said to herself as she descended the stairs and headed to the back of the house. Sorting through her clothing she started a load and headed back into the kitchen. It was just about to turn two in the afternoon, and she still had a list of things to do, including; finish packing, hit the post office, finish laundry and get ready for dinner tonight. Thankfully my hair and make up are already done, she thought to herself.

As she walked through the house looking for Charlie, she didn't see his truck in the drive way. "He must have gone to take some more boxes down….," Bella said to no one in particular. In that case, she went upstairs and grabbed a few more things she felt like she would want or need in Indiana and brought them down to begin packing some more. While she continued to pack up her belongings, she heard her phone go off.

Pulling out her phone she saw the name on the message. She started to smile, a slow and sensual smile. Her heart began to race a little and she felt her breath catch a bit. These were the messages she always loved getting. They excited her to no end. And it really didn't have much to say. It simply read:

"**Hey suga…"**

It was just turning 6:30 in the evening there in Richmond, Indiana. Edward Cullen was just arriving at work, along with his eldest brother Emmett and their cousin Jasper Whitlock. The three of them pulled up to the garage in Emmett's huge SUV and they just found a parking space. Edward and the boys worked together at the same trucking company, as mechanics. They worked on huge semi-trucks that came in after finishing their long-distance hauls across the country. The car doors opened and slammed closed as each of them stepped out from their seats. All of them looked worse than death from lack of sleep. The three of them were always scheduled the graveyard shifts. Well, they had originally volunteered to work the night shift. It made more money and it had longer hours. Also they were just guaranteed the hours! But as they have been there for about a year now, they were beginning to regret that decision.

"UGGHH! Man they don't pay us enough to deal with this crap!" Emmett stretched his large muscled arms above his head. He had barely woken up an hour ago and now he was heading into work for a 12 hour shift. Jasper walked beside his overly large cousin, sipping a thermos of extra strong coffee.

"I hear you on that one, Em. My hands are already so stained and sleazy with engine grease that I don't even need to use hair product anymore." Jasper said as he held up his toned hand and showed off the grease and oil he's accumulated from his work. Emmett turned to him and just stared, "Dude, you keep talking about hair products and shit, I will personally revoke your Man-Card."

Jasper reached up to swipe his nasty hands across Emmett's freshly cut hair. Emmett caught his hand before it got within an inch of his head, and gave it a twist that sent Jasper crumbling to his knees. Emmett was as big as a mini body builder and was extremely strong. He could change out a 300-pound engine all by himself. "You touch me with them nasty hands and I will throw your dumbass across the lot!" Emmett let go of Jasper's wrist and the two of them continued walking into the garage.

Jasper shook the pain from his hand and wrist and looked behind them, "Hey where the hell is Ed?" Emmett stopped too and looked around. Looking back at the SUV he could see his little brother looking down at his phone. He snorted, "He's probably sexting that girl of his." Both men laughed. "HEY! EDDIE! Get your ass in gear already!"

Edward looked up from his phone, "Shut up fucker! I'm right behind you." He shouted back returning his attention back to his phone.

Emmett and Jasper shook their heads and laughed as they continued to walk into the garage. Edward slowly started walking in that direction when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He had sent her a message a little over an hour ago, she must have been busy. Usually she responded fairly quickly:

"**Hey good lookin. Whatcha up to?" **He read from her message.

A smirk crossed his beautiful lips and he ran a hand through his coppery hair as he hit the reply button:

"**Just heading back to the sweat shop to work. Same ol' story. What you up to tonight?"**

He got to the entrance to the garage and headed back to where his locker was located, along with Emmett's and Jasper's. The two of them were already stuffing their belongings in their lockers and changing into the coveralls that they kept on site.

"Looks like you finally joined the present, Ed. Your 'lady friend' keeping you on your toes as usual?" Jasper wagged his eyebrows at his cousin as he zipped up his work clothes. Edward gave his cousin the bird and opened his locker. "That isn't any of your business, fucktard." He laughed as he threw his jacket in.

"Look, little bro. You've been hung up on this chick for a freaking LONG ASS TIME! When are we finally going to get to meet her? I don't even remember her freaking name! B…Bel…Belinda?" Emmett asked while he sat down and slipped on his work shoes.

"Bella," Edward replied. "And who knows. We talk about it all the time. It's sounding like she's going to start being really busy soon. She's going to be starting work full-time." Edward just failed to mention that this mystery girl of his happened to not live in the same state as them. "Uh-oh, is that what they are calling it these days," Emmett snorted. "'Going back to work full-time', sounds like she's going to be busy with someone else dick." Emmett folded his hands over his heart and started smooching his lips in his little brother's direction. Edward reached for a nasty old dirty sock he kept forgetting to take home and threw it square at Emmett's lips. Emmett started choking and gagging, "Jesus Christ Edward! You could kill with how nasty your feet smell!"

Edward laughed and continued to change into his coveralls, thinking about his mystery girl. Needless to say, he was nuts about her but he wouldn't ever admit that to anyone. Hell, he hardly admitted it to himself. But she was one of the closest, if not THE closest person to him outside of his family. Yep, Bella Swan was the best!

Edward and Bella had been internet and phone buddies for the last six years. He had just returned home from his tour of duty with the Army in South Korea. They happened to meet on one of those online profile sites. It wasn't a dating site, but that didn't mean that people used it for "other reasons". It was mostly filled with slutty sex-bot type girls who were probably nasty old perverted men on the other side of the screen. That didn't mean there weren't real people on there too. You could tell which profiles were legit and which ones were fake. Sure, Edward was contacted by several girls on that site. A lot of them were entertaining enough for a chat or two, they were sexy enough, but none of them every really kept his attention for periods longer than a week. Until one day, he came across this girl…

This girl seemed different. She was from Washington, she had lived all over the country for several years, growing up from her eccentric mother's travels. She had long flowing brown hair and eyes to match. Slim and curvaceous but nothing too drastic. She was extremely good looking.

Edward never used the internet to contact people he didn't know, even though his Army buddies kept pushing him to do so. The only people he had to help keep him sane were his family and a few close friends at home, and then his douchebag Army buddies, but it was time for a change. So, instead of being "Sergeant Pussy", as the guys liked to call him, he clicked the message button. He wrote a simple message. Nothing fancy, or too cheesy, he just wrote:

"_**Hey, I saw your page and you're pretty cute. Message me sometime."**_

To make things even more shocking, Edward gave her his cell number! WHAT THE FUCK?! Everyone knows you NEVER give out something so personal as that on the internet. ESPECIALLY to someone you've never even MET before. Edward really must have been crazy….or desperate….or both. About an hour later he got a response back. She had sent him her cell number as well! WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH HER?! Didn't she know the rules too?! Edward couldn't believe it. First he was giving out his number to a total stranger. Then SHE was giving hers in return! They must have BOTH been crazy and desperate. Either way, Edward grabbed his phone with shaky hands, and sent this new mystery girl a text message. That was how Edward Cullen and Bella Swan started a relationship neither of them expected to last.

And for about six years the two grew to know each other through text messaging and just a few phone calls. Edward was the best male friend Bella had. And vice versa. They were there for each other through pretty much everything! But never in person. It was clearly obvious to the two of them, that they were extremely attracted to one another. With sexy messages, and maybe a sassy photo or two, sent to each other kept them busy. There were even a few extra sassy phone calls, no it's just too wicked to mention. Let's just say that it left the two breathless, sweating, and more hungry for the other than ever before. Neither of them expected a chance meeting online to last as long as this has! Shoot, both have even had relationships throughout this time. But that fire for each other never wavered. If anything, it only burned stronger. But how is it two people such as Edward and Bella could make a relationship as theirs last?! They've never met in person. Somehow it just works….a friendship that goes deeper and no one REALLY gets jealous. Maybe not jealous….but DEFINITELY possessive.

Edward felt his phone vibrate once again; reaching in his pocket he pulled it out to a new message.

Bella responded again.

"**Not much. Tomorrow I head out to start the restaurant with the girls. Dad's taking me out to celebrate. Ooh, you working in the garage again? Getting all 'grease-monkey' for me? Mmm"**

Edward tried to hide his smirk. Bella had a thing for the man who was "good with his hands" and he being a mechanic automatically fell under that category. He was thankful that his coveralls were loose, loose enough that the raging hard on he currently had, was not noticed. Just the thought of Bella being turned on got him going.

"**Oh yeah suga. I'm going to get all dirty again tonight. You willing to help…clean me up?"**

Bella grabbed her purse as she was heading down the stairs, time for the post office and dinner with her dad. She thanked God she was able to finish two loads of laundry, she also got them folded and packed. One more load to finish later tonight and then she could try to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed and she saw Edwards's text message. She let out a tiny squeak, but with dad in ear shot that was the only noise she could make in response to Edward's sassy text. Quickly she responded,

"**Oh don't worry, I'll make sure every inch of you is clean, after I'm done with you."**

"Hey Bells! You ready yet?! Our reservation is in an hour and a half, and we still have to drive to Port Angeles after you're done at the post office!" Charlie called out to her as he exited his bedroom. He descended the stairs right behind Bella as she stuffed her phone, and its dirty little secrets, away into her purse.

"Yeah Dad. Let's go."

Charlie grabbed his jacket and keys and held the door open for Bella as they both left the house and headed out for Bella's last meal in Washington for a long time.

A/N: AHH! Tis finished! I'm so excited to have this posted finally! It was such a fun chapter to write and I cannot wait to get going on the rest! I hope you all enjoyed it! I want to send out a HUGE thank you to my Beta-reader, mothergodess0 for helping me edit and sending me awesome ideas! YOU'RE THE BESTEST! Leave a review, tell me what you all think ;) And don't worry, there's PLENTY more to come hehehe. Ahhhh, too sexy!


	2. First Night Home

Chapter 2: First Night Home

_A/N: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight and its lovely characters. Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner and creator! I know Edward hasn't really made much of an appearance yet but as you can see, our two lust-birds are still in that exciting area of interaction, where everything the other says is a damn turn on… lol I know the damn feeling xD Anyways, enjoy!_

Bella and Charlie were just pulling into the drive way from their last dinner out together. It was nearly reaching 10:30 in the evening, and Bella still had one load of laundry to finish before she could complete her packing and head to bed. As it were, she was barely going to have enough time to shower for the night and hit the hay before midnight. But Bella wasn't complaining really. She wanted to give Charlie the satisfaction of treating his little girl out one last time, even taking her to her favorite Italian restaurant in the heart of Port Angeles. It was a bit more on the pricier side, but Charlie figured nothing could cost too much for his daughter's happiness right now, especially since she was leaving the very next morning.

"Ah, dad…that was the best meal I've had in a long time," Bella exclaimed as she rubbed her stuffed belly for emphasis. The food really was delicious. Almost too good! Bella was told to indulge for tonight, and she went with the Chef's Special, slowly roasted pork tenderloins with an apple and cranberry chutney, broiled potatoes smothered in a garlic and herb butter, along side grilled asparagus. It was absolutely divine. And the Chef personally delivered the dish to Bella's table. He even brought out the house wine that was specifically chosen to be paired with this dish. Bella just couldn't believe how all of these ingredients made the most heavenly bite. She, being a Chef herself, it always still knocked her flat on her butt when she would eat something so amazing. Food that was prepared this well was always a changing picture. That's what Bella loved most about cooking. It was like a blank canvas, and with every stroke of the paint brush, she created something spectacular.

However, their lovely evening had to come to and end and Charlie got the two of them home safe and sound. They exited the truck and made their way up the drive to the house. Opening the door, Bella started for the back of the house to grab her final load of clothes that had been drying while they were away. Tossing them into her basket, she loaded up her arms and started for the stairs. Charlie stopped her just as she reached the first step. "Hey, Bells…." Charlie started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know….if things don't work out there…..well….," Charlie tried hard to get his words out. "You know you always have a home here."

Bella smiled softly, "I know dad. This will always be my home." Charlie smiled softly with tears started to fog up his vision. He blinked them away quickly and coughed. "Well, that's good. I'm glad you and I are on the same page." Charlie rubbed his face to try to keep himself from letting the few tears fall; Bella knew it was hard for Charlie to show that much emotion. She knew he was really sad to see her go. She placed her basket down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her father hugging him fiercely. Charlie wrapped his arms around his little girl, kissing the top of her head. The two stood there for several minutes just holding each other. Bella loved her father to pieces and she had been having a hard time, herself, letting go.

They let each other go and Charlie cleared his throat, "Well, um….I'll just let you get back to packing. I know you still have things to organize before going to bed."

"Thanks dad." Bella smiled and reached up to plant a kiss on her dad's cheek. She picked her laundry basket up and started to climb the stairs. A few tears fell down her cheeks as she went higher and finally in the privacy of her room, she let a few more tears fall. But she couldn't stop now, she placed the basket down on her bed and proceeded to fold and organize on the bed as she went. Most of her things were already folded and waiting in the oversized suitcase, thankfully these were the last of her things to pack. Looking at her watch it was already half past eleven, "Well, since it's already getting late I might as well just worry about catching some shut eye on the plane in the morning," Bella said to herself.

For what felt like hours, Bella finally was zipping her luggage closed and placing it by the door downstairs. She changed into her pajamas for the night and set the clothes, she was previously wearing, on the large suitcase. Her plane was taking off at 7 am and she had to be up by 4 to be ready and out the door to head to the airport. Tomorrow her life was about to change, and she was about to become a "real adult"…..now, why that didn't sound like a whole lot of fun was BEYOND Bella.

The Indianapolis Airport was already buzzing with folks traveling to and from Indiana. Even down in baggage claim, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for their best friend's plane to land, was crowded with people. Rosalie stood still with her arms wrapped around her waist, tapping her forearm with her red painted nails. Alice had been busily pacing back and forth, keeping her eyes on the flight schedule board for the status of Bella's plane.

"Seriously, Ali if you don't stop that right now it's going to drive me right up the wall." Rosalie said. Alice stopped in mid-pace, she looked up at Rose and sighed. "I can't help it! Her plane is twenty minutes behind schedule! What if something bad happened?! What if they had to make an emergency landing on the way here due to an engine blowing out?! What if they got caught in a storm?!"

Rosalie shook her head; it was obvious to everyone that Alice had a fear for flying. And in ways Rose didn't really blame her, flying did tend to wear down your nerves at times. But that was exactly why the airlines were smart and sold several options of "liquid courage" while on board. Booze could cure any ailment Rose believed. Hell, hard liquors and red wine were used for medicinal purposes back in olden times, right?! Right! But with Alice, her nerves were so shot at times, that not even a swig of whiskey or a tranquilizer could calm the poor thing down. "Look Alice, if there was anything the matter, the schedule board would have said something by now. The weather this morning over Montana and South Dakota was calling for rain, so maybe they just hit a bit of tough clouds and figure they'd reroute themselves. Her plane is only running behind a little bit. I bet you she will be landing soon."

Alice nodded her head. She went to sit down on the benches next to the board to try to get her legs to relax. Alice hated flying. Shit, she hated airports in general too! They brought just as much trouble, as did the flying portion. Either way, today was a special day and she was willing to put up with all the hustle and bustle of the busy airport.

"Now arriving: Flight 1289UA from Seattle, WA. Baggage Belt: #4" The woman over the loud speaker boomed.

Alice and Rose's heads popped up at the announcement. Smiles were exchanged for impatient and worrisome frowns, "SHE'S HERE!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Bella stood from her seat, which she had just been sitting in for the past several hours. Reaching above into the carry-on compartment she grabbed her smaller suitcase and slung the strap to her laptop bag over her shoulders. She followed the line of other passengers off of the plane and headed into the tunnel that connected the plane to the gate. The walk through that gate felt like walking through a time machine. She woke up this morning at 4 in Washington State to catch a 6 am flight from Port Angeles to Seattle for her transfer. Almost five hours later, she was walking onto Indiana soil at 3 in the afternoon. The body and mind could feel that change. It was just weird, but so exciting at the same time! She felt like busting out in song of the Rocky Horror hit, "Let's do the Time Warp, agaaaaaiiin!"

Bella reached the end of the line of the tunnel and entered the airport building, "Welcome to Indianapolis!" A younger female stewardess greeted her. Bella smiled and waved. She stopped by a bench to set her things down and take a stretch. Her body was achy from being confined in such a small seat for so long. Stretching her arms above her head, she felt the kinks pop out of her arms and in her back. She grabbed her laptop bag and grabbed her phone out of it, slipping it into her pockets. Her friends were already there waiting for her and she couldn't let them wait any longer.

She finally reached the baggage claim and before she could even get within 100 feet of the belts, a loud mesh of screams exploded from the waiting girls. Bella spotted her best friends and ran to them. All three girls ran for each other, colliding into huge, screaming hugs which drew the attention to everyone in the terminal.

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU'RE HERE! IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Alice yelled as she hugged her best friend tighter. "We thought something had happened to you! With the plane being late and all, Rose was a COMPLETE mess," Alice said as she stepped back looking at a very tired Bella.

"Uhh….excuse me?! Who was a complete mess?!" Rosalie turned to her pixie-like cousin with a cocked eyebrow and her arms crossed over her chest. Alice chuckled nervously, "Okay….maybe…I was the one who was a little 'on edge.'" Rose shook her head, faking a cough into her hands. "BULLSHIT!"

Bella looked between her two friends, and started to laugh so hard she got tears in her eyes. "Oh God how I missed you two, my life was just so damn boring when you left me!" Bella held her hands over her heart. Rose bent over to pick up Bella's carry-on, "Well, you're here with us now! And over our dead bodies are we going to ALLOW you to leave us," she said as the three friends began to walk over to the conveyor belts. The buzzer sounded as the belt began to move and the first sets of suitcases make their appearance through the plastic curtain. Bella claimed her bags and the girls then made their way out to the parking structure.

The drive back to Alice and Bella's home was obviously eventful. Rose and Alice couldn't stop asking Bella questions about her flight and how she was. Alice almost hyperventilated when Bella began her anecdote about how the plane hit some pretty rough turbulence. One lady had even fallen over into some other passengers knocking over their drinks. At the time, Bella felt bad for the lady, but now remembering the event the girls couldn't help but laugh. Alice however didn't find it amusing.

"So, Bella….any word from that sexy soldier of yours?" Rosalie grinned as she was turning off the highway. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot you got that boy toy of yours," Alice said as she leaned forward in between the driver and passenger seat. "Have you told him yet?"

Bella blushed a little, "Uh, tell him what?" She looked between the two girls. Rose and Alice knew about Edward. They knew about him since day one! Bella couldn't help but talk about him to her girlfriends. They gushed over it all the time when the two horny-birds would talk. Plus, from what Bella said, the guy was so fucking sexy. And a soldier to boot! They never have seen pictures of him, but figured Bella would offer up that information when she felt comfortable. Hell, she's already spilled the beans about everything else about the guy!

"You know what I'm talking about…..did you tell him that you moved here?! He's only an hour away from Indianapolis! We should go see him soon!" Alice said excitedly bouncing up in her seat. The girls knew Bella was absolutely crazy about the guy. Even when she had dated other people in college, her attention would always end up distracted by her soldier. Even when he would see other people, his mind would always come back to Bella. It became all too clear to Alice and Rose, at just how much this Edward guy really liked Bella; when he had gotten back together again with one of his exes. A real snaggled toothed, back woods, white trash type girl. Why he EVER got with her in the first place was BEYOND Bella and the two girls. "She must give good head," would always be the girls' answer. And then they'd laugh their asses off. For whatever the reason was, Edward got back together with her. Her name was Tabitha and apparently she and Edward had been "best friends" in real life for over a decade. They dated once before, broke it off and remained friends. No big deal. Then they got back together again, and she must have known that Edward's thoughts weren't always "there" either. She threatened him that if he didn't concentrate on THEIR relationship 100%, she would leave him for good this time.

Needless to say, whatever crossed Edward's mind that day when she gave him that ultimatum, had a huge effect on him. He was about to make the biggest decision of his life. Edward took her out for an evening of wining and dining, really laying it on Tabitha thick with the romance. Towards the end of their evening, Edward dropped to one knee and popped the question…..THE question. He was serious; for whatever reason that was. Maybe, he figured, she was the best he will ever get. Who the hell knows? Either way, he just proposed to this chick! However, that wasn't the big shocker of the evening.

She said no...

Wait, she said no?! Didn't the psycho-hose beast JUST threaten that she would leave him, if he DIDN'T make a solid commitment!? Edward was confused as fuck. Turns out, the bitch hadn't been that faithful to him anyways! She had been secretly screwing around with a co-worker of hers, and had been for the past MONTH! Edward was pissed. This BITCH just totally took him for a ride.

And who do you suppose he turned to? Bella. She was the one he went to. He told her the entire story. Bella got so upset herself that she went on a rampage….well as big of a rampage you can get over the phone. How could someone do that to HER Edward? Fuck that insensitive and lying ass bitch! Wait, "her" Edward?! Fuck it, yeah he was hers. She DEFINITELY would have treated him better than that ungrateful, lying beast. Bella relayed the story to her two girl friends, and nothing pleased Bella more when they both said, "So…..where do you want to hide the bitch's body?" They fell into fits of laughter.

"Oh that! Well uh….no I haven't told him yet. He just knows that we are about to open our own restaurant." Bella said sheepishly, eyeing her two best friends in her peripheral vision. Rose and Alice looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why in the ever living hell have you NOT said anything?" Rose asked. She continued to drive into the outer city limits where Alice and Bella's neighborhood was. "I figured once you two got within an hour's distance of each other, you two would be humping like gorilla's for like a week straight!" Alice laughed out loud at Rosalie's remark, Bella just blushed and giggled. Of course that thought may have occurred, once or twice, in Bella's mind, she wasn't a complete idiot.

"Well, I….I….I'm going to be far too busy to start any relationships once we get this place opened. Besides, he works all the freaking time. He barely has any time to work on his car anymore since he works at night and sleeps all day." Bella said as she pulled out her phone to check her email. One from her father saying to call him once she got settled and another from her mother; wishing her luck on her new journey in life and that she loves her. Bella hoped her answer was satisfactory to her two friends. It was a logical excuse, although Bella's libido had other words to say….

_WHERE IS OUR MAN?! We need to be laid and soon, and OFTEN! FUCKING TELL HIM WE ARE HERE!_

Oh lovely, now Bella's sex drive was talking to her….she must be exhausted from the flight.

Alice smacked Bella on her arm, "You're just a chicken shit, Isabella Swan. Here you are, within a reasonable driving distance of a sexy assed man, who obviously is nuts about you, and you're not going to ALLOW him that privilege to come over and just ravage you until you can't walk the next day?!" Bella rubbed her arm and smacked Alice right back on her hand that rested on the back of her chair. Rosalie shook her head and giggled. "Alice is right. Anyways, we are almost to your new place. We have far more important things to concentrate on tonight!" Rose said as she turned down Alice and Bella's neighborhood. Bella could see down the block which house was theirs. For she could see her old beaten up Chevy pick-up truck parked in the drive way. Charlie had arranged for her truck to be shipped ahead of time so she could have a sense of transportation when she arrived.

The three girls pulled up to the curb and they all filed out of the car. Rose and Alice helped grab Bella's suitcases and they made their way up the drive. Bella couldn't believe it, her new home, it was just precious. Two story, with a huge panel window that obviously looked into the living room. There were rose bushes all along the front of the house underneath the porch railing, with an old, white porch swing hanging by chains. Alice handed Bella her new set of keys, "Welcome home, roomie!" The girls smiled and Bella rushed up the steps to unlock the door. Stepping inside, she looked with awe; it was far grander than the pictures she saw. The living room was fully furnished with leather bound, recliner sofas and a huge flat screen TV with surround sound. She continued forward to the kitchen, and there sat on the dining table two huge bouquets of flowers.

Bella picked up the first card that was sent from Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, Alice's parents, which sat in front of a vase full of spring time flowers in pinks and yellows, _"Welcome home dear! Here's to many successful years and best wishes from us to you. Love – Meg and Darrell" _

Bella smiled and slipped the card back into its envelope. Alice's family was like Bella's second set of parents. Both of them were teachers; Mr. Brandon taught Junior and Senior English in high school. While the Mrs. taught kindergarten. Bella couldn't wait to see them again. Next, she picked up the card from Rosalie's father, Marcus. The card was picked into a huge bouquet of white roses and pink star gazer lilies; _"Congratulations on your restaurant Bella. I know you are going to knock everyone's socks off! See you soon. – Mark". _Rosalie's dad was really sweet. He and Rose's mom; Barbara, who is Megan Brandon's sister, had unfortunately gotten divorced while Rosalie was still in college. The two remained civil with each other, when they absolutely NEEDED to be, but kept to themselves and their lives on a regular basis. Rosalie was a complete "daddy's girl" and stuck with him after the divorce. Marcus took care of his little girl and whatever she wanted, she got. Period.

"Aw they are all so sweet. I can't wait to see them again," Bella said as she slipped the card back into the bouquet. A loud pop rang through the kitchen and the girls squealed. Rose had gotten a bottle of champagne out and started to pour each of them a glass.

"A toast to us! Going in together as business partners, and always remaining the best of friends! And no motherfucker is EVER going to come between any of all this." Rose said as she raised her glass, motioning to the three of them. Alice and Bella cheered and hollered with excitement, as the three took drinks from their flutes.

Alice set her glass down, "Well, I'm starving! What say we call for some take out and just veg out for the night," she started. "That way you can take tonight off and rest from your flight, Bella." She looked to her friend. Rose was already digging for the Chinese take-out menu she knew Alice kept in her "junk drawer".

"Yeah, and that way you don't have to cook tonight either!" Rose said while still looking at the menu. Bella laughed and went to grab her luggage and make her way to her new room.

"Hey, I'm all for that! Make sure you order some Beef Egg Fu Young! I haven't eaten since this morning and I could eat a whole cow!" she said making her way up the stairs. Alice was right behind her, with her other suitcase, while Rose called in their order. Walking through the stair well and in the hall, hung many pictures of Alice, Bella and Rose in college, as well as Alice and Rosalie's family. They reached two of the bedrooms off to the left of the house and Alice reached the doorknob first, "I know I told you I was making sure your room was completed by the time you arrived, well, I hope you feel right at home, roomie." She said as she turned the knob and opened the door to Bella's room. Bella stepped forward, and gasped. The room looked as if it was designed by a professional interior decorator. The walls were painted a light blue with a cherry blossom tree painted behind the king size bed Bella had picked out. The bedding was perfectly white with a quilted comforter, blue and white polka dotted pillows sat on top. To the left of the room was Bella's personal bathroom, and from the door Bella could see the bathroom had the same color contrast.

The green-house window over looking the neighborhood had a quilted bench to sit by, a third vase of flowers sitting in the sunlight. Framing the window wall were two recessed bookshelves on either side, waiting to be filled with all of Bella's book collections. Her furniture had arrived, and Alice was right, when she said her personal pieces would fit right in. Alice really out did herself, "Oh my gosh…..Ali you shouldn't have done all this!" Bella was in complete shock. Her room was absolutely beautiful. Alice shrugged, "It really was nothing. The room needed a make over anyways. And besides, Mr. Hale insisted we go all out for you." Alice winked. Mr. Hale not only dotted upon Rosalie, but when asked, he'd do anything for anyone that was close to Rose.

Bella smiled and blinked away grateful tears, she should have known Rose would have had her father help. But Lord, she didn't think he'd go all out! Bella put her two smaller bags down onto her bed and walked around. It smelled clean, like freshly laundered sheets and lavender. She looked behind her to where her now, not so small, entertainment systems sat. "Wait a minute…..where'd that come from?" Bella pointed to the beautiful, and shiny new flat screen mounted on the wall. Bella sent her own TV ahead of time, Alice shrugged again. "My mom and dad wanted to get you a house warming present, since Rose's dad took care of the redecorating." Bella really couldn't believe the gestures these people did for her. She was overwhelmed with happiness and appreciation she started to cry. "You're all too good to me. No one has ever had a nicer homecoming," Bella turned to her best friend and hugged her. The two girls shared their moment; Alice cleared her throat and pulled back. "Well! Let's not get all verklempt now! Let's get your bags unpacked before our food gets here!"

Bella nodded and wiped away her tears, "You're right! I'm starving and I'm going to be all over that Chinese food, like flies on shit." Alice laughed at her best friend, letting out a little snort, which threw Bella into fits of giggles.

The take-out finally arrived, and all the girls gathered in the living room in front of the TV, with all the food laid out in front of them. The girls didn't bother with plates and just ate from each container with their chopsticks. Rose had poured them all more champagne and Alice picked out a movie to watch for the night. All girls agreed at once on which movie, "SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE!" When the girls said the title at once, they all laughed. This was their go-to chick flick all the time in college, it never got old.

"Don't you think Tom Hanks is gorgeous," Rosalie asked as she took a bite of honey chicken. Bella nodded furiously and Alice responded, "F.I.L.F….enough said." Bella giggled as she felt her phone buzz on the coffee table. Rose and Alice looked at each other and smirked, "Ooooh, speaking of 'gorgeous'" Rose said. Bella grabbed her phone and grinned at her friends.

"**Uuuggghhh just fucking shoot me…." **Bella read the text and responded,

"**Aww, what's the matter? They whippin' your butt again at the garage?"**

Edward had just clocked out for his first break of the night and plopped down onto the old sofa in the employee break room. It was a spacious area with tables and chairs and the old sofa in the corner. A few vending machines lined the opposite wall with various snacks and also drinks that were offered to all employees; a kitchen counter with a sink and microwave next to it. He had to work all night again, and he was already feeling worn out from it. He leaned his head back against the couch and took a swig of his energy drink, hopefully that will kick his butt into gear so he doesn't fall asleep on the job. His phone beeped and looked down to see Bella's name and he typed his response.

"**Oh yeah, I'm still nursin' the wounds from last night's shift. I don't even get to chill this weekend…..I have drill to go to. So the military is going to whip my ass this week too."**

He pushed the reply button and took another swig of his drink. Edward had been an active duty soldier for about four years, when he got out he had missed that routine and ended up becoming an Active Reserve soldier. He'd have to report once a month for drill and physical training. It was never a bother to him, but this week with the long hours and lack of sleep, drill was the LAST thing he wanted to do this weekend. Bella's company is far more needed and wanted right now, rather than being around smelly, dirty men all weekend. Ever since he and his ex-girlfriend broke things off for good, for some reason his luck hasn't been all that great, and Edward's sex drive was about to go haywire from the lack of sex. He couldn't even rub one out that was satisfactory enough! He needed the touch of a real lady, damn it!

His phone buzzed again.

"**Aw you poor baby. Want me to kiss them and make them better?"**

Edward's dick stirred at the thought of Bella's lips kissing every inch of his body, he shifted in his seat and let out a deep groan in the back of is throat as his throbbing manhood sprung to life at full attention. At ease soldier, he thought. God, this woman could do things to him, and she wasn't even THERE! Son of a bitch…..he needed to get laid and soon. He took another big gulp of his drink as he began to type his response.

"**Oh, suga…you can kiss me anywhere you want. So long as you let me return the favor, all night long."**

"There you are! Fucker, we told you to wait for us to go on break, we were literally two minutes behind you," boomed Emmett's inappropriately loud voice as he walked through the break room doors with Jasper following behind.

_FUCK!_ Edward thought as his brother and cousin came in the room. Yeah sure, let them see the raging hard-on you're sporting right now. He quickly sat up straight on the couch and crossed his legs to hide his painful erection. Jasper was busy feeding quarters into the vending machines for a Dr. Pepper, and Emmett pulled a chair up at a table facing the couch. He slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees, running his hand over his head. Jasper joined him at the table and took a drink of his soda.

"Oh man, this shift can't end fast enough. I'm going to kill the idiot who decided it was a great idea to go 4-wheeling in a fucking semi-truck!" Emmett growled. All the mud that was caked onto the grill of the semi-cab, had somehow magically ended up in the engine, causing the belts to be covered with dried clay, which resulted in a ton of damage. And whose problem did that become?! Not the damn driver's problem, apparently! After all, it's not like the mechanics took the truck out for a joy ride through the mud and shit.

"I'm just sick and tired being around you two ugly motherfuckers all the time. Shit, I'm tired of being around GUYS in general," Jasper said after sipping his drink, leaning back he propped is feet up onto the table. Emmett scoffed, "Aw, c'mon, Jay. You know you have the best looking cousins in the world. Otherwise, without my way with the ladies, and ability to pimp you two out, you losers wouldn't even have a sex doll to warm your beds at night!" Emmett smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck you, douchecock! I can get a lady on my own." Jasper retorted back. Edward wasn't about to get in the middle of this. It was far more entertaining watching his brother and cousin duke it out, rather than jump right into the mosh pit. "Oh really?! Well, when was the last time you got laid, Jay?!" Emmett challenged him. Jasper went to defend himself, but drew up a blank. Shit….when WAS the last time he got any?! Damn it, he was overdue. However he wasn't the only one on this celibacy boat! "Well….what about you Rico-Suave? If you're such a lady's man, why haven't you gotten any in a while?!" Jasper questioned loudly. Emmett's eyes widened a bit and he slunk back into his chair. Jasper was right, Emmett hadn't been having luck with the ladies either.

It wasn't his fault though! Nor was it Jasper's fault or Edward's, that none of them had any sense of…relief, that only a sexy and gorgeous woman can do for a man. Even though Edward had his mystery girl on the side, it's not like the two of them were getting all tangled up in the sheets, like grandma's yarn! It was this damn job of theirs. It allowed for NO social life outside of the garage and the beds they slept in.

"That's IT! Fuck this shit," Emmett busted out, standing to his feet abruptly and knocking his chair over. "WE…are going on vacation. This hell-hole is dragging us down! All we see anymore is each other! And I'm tired of seeing your ugly mugs all the damn time!" Edward and Jasper eyed Emmett and his sudden outburst. They wanted to argue against taking time off, but came up with no good excuse. They all made decent money, and they have been working their asses off for six months straight.

"You know…..that's not too bad an idea," Edward chimed in. He really could use the time off just to catch up on sleep. The circles under his eyes started to make him look older than he really was. "What do you want to plan, Em?" Edward asked. Emmett started pacing the floor, racking his brain for some ideas. Suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared above his head, he snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT! You know my buddy, Josh. He lives up in Chicago." Edward and Jasper nodded. They knew Josh really well, they all had gone to school together and after graduation, Josh moved to Chicago for work.

"Well, he's always telling us that we need to head up there for a week and chill sometime! Go to a Cubs game, you know he's a season ticket holder! Plus he said we can just crash in his living room all week if we want! So room and board is practically free!" Emmett said with excitement, waving his arms around. "PLUS! He's got several DJ gigs on the weekends; he can get us into any club we want! He's got connections! C'mon you guys, what say you?!" Emmett looked to the guys sitting before him. Room and board…..check. Cubs tickets…check. Entrance to pumpin' clubs where the all the fine looking ladies will more than likely be present…double check!

"Alright….let's go at the end of next month. Gives enough time for the Boss Man to put in the request and I will be back from drill the weekend before," Edward said as he stood from the couch, throwing his empty can away in the trash. He smiled at his brother and the two shook hands on it. "You got it, little bro! I'm going to head to office right now and get our asses out of here for a whole week!" With that, Emmett ran out of the break room and straight to the management office. Jasper stood next to Edward and he laughed.

"You know, this whole vacation idea could turn out completely fucked up…..especially with Emmett, and booze, and clubs," Jasper threw his bottle away and the two began to walk back to their stations. "If he winds up passed out on some bar in Chi-Town, I ain't dragging his fat ass back to Josh's place." Edward laughed. "Preachin' to the choir, man. I ain't going to touch that, either."

Bella and Alice were still lying on the living room floor, long after Rose had gone home. Both of them ate half their weight in Chinese food, well at least that's what it felt like. Both girls thanked God they both decided to wear their "fat pants" for the night. That way they had plenty of room to digest. The coffee table was lined with empty take out boxes and half eaten entrees. As well as a couple of empty champagne bottles. After Rosalie left, Alice and Bella decided to continue on with the homecoming party by themselves, and they were feeling REAL good right about now. A little too good, maybe. Hell, they haven't had drinks together in over two years, so tonight they figured they had the right to get completely hammered! There's nothing better than getting drunk with your best friend.

"So…..BELLA!" Alice shouted. Apparently, she had no control over her volume when she drank. "What did that SEXY Army man of yours say tonight? Is he telling you how he's going to just FUCK you senseless….." Bella snorted and started to laugh uncontrollably. Bella was a happy drunk….laughed at any damn thing. A dog could take a shit and she would find it hilarious. "Oh yesssssss…he's saying that he wants to kiss me…..all over my body…..ALL NIGHT LOOOOOOOONG!" Alice squealed with delight.

"OH MAN! UGH! I wish I could find a man like that…..what did you respond?!" She asked as she crawled over to Bella and wanted to look into her phone.

"OH! OH! OH! Tell him…tell him that you want him to tie you up to the bed….with a neck tie…and for him to get all DOMINANT on you!" Bella started laughing again; she clutched her stomach from the pain in her side. Alice was ten times crazier when she was drunk and it was hysterical. But…..she didn't really have such a bad image played out for Bella. She pulled out her phone, "I don't think I'll say it EXACTLY like that…..but that's not a bad idea, bitch!" She began to type:

"**Oh yes. You can do what ever you want with me. I promise I will be a good girl, you won't have to give me spankings…..although I might like it."**

Bella and Alice started screaming with laughter as she typed her risqué message to Edward and pressed the send button. If only to be a fly on the wall when he read that message…..

Edward had just knocked a few soft plugs out of a huge engine he had been working on, when he felt his phone buzz in his pockets. He quickly wiped the grease from his hands and pulled out his phone. His eyed bugged and once again, his most obedient soldier of a dick stood at attention once again. God Bless America….he shut his phone quickly, not knowing how to respond to this one. He groaned deep in his throat, his manhood not easing up anytime soon, it was going to be an extremely, loooooong night tonight.

_A/N: WHOOOOOOO! Damn, Bella. She ain't just a happy drunk….she's a horny drunk! And Edward is just not getting any! Poor thing. Well, hopefully he won't have to wait too long lol Maybe he needs to try a different approach with some…."self-lovin." LOL Anyways, thanks for reading! Leave reviews if you like :) I'm having so much fun seeing all the people reading my story! I just want to thank the few people who started to either follow or favorite my story and also for the first few reviews I received! I am so grateful for them all! And a special thanks to Twi-Holic68 for the gorgeous banner! The link is displayed in my Bio :)_


	3. Vacation Plans and Fantasy Baths

_A/N: I do not now, nor will I ever own Twilight and its characters. Stephenie Meyer is the almighty creator! And we thank you! Oh, my gosh, after chapter 2 was posted, I got a RUSH of follows and a ton of you put W.A. on your favorites list! You are all so awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my little bitty heart for your love! I enjoy writing for you and it makes me happy to know you are enjoying the story :) Much love to my W.A. family! Mwah! Okay! On with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Vacation plans and Fantasy Baths

It had already been over two weeks since Bella moved to Indiana. Time seemed to fly by in a whirl wind, and every event was starting to mesh together in one. Bella, Alice and Rose were already getting knee deep into work at the restaurant, which they had finally came to a decision on naming it, _**B's Place**_, for Bella, since it was her dream in the first place. The girls all had some very great ideas when it came to themes of the brand new, soon to be opened eatery. Bella really just wanted to make sure the menu was perfected and that her new Sous chef, Mike Newton, knew what he was doing; also making sure he could train the apprentice chef's below him. Bella had even hired in an assistant Pastry chef to work along side her in the dessert department. That was Bella's true love, baking. She couldn't wait to get elbow deep in flour, actually, possibly just covered in flour all together. Alice and Rose were busy as ever with the Interior Designer, which Rose had hired to come in specially to transform the old brick, firehouse looking building, into a swinging hot environment, where everyone could come and hang out. Have a drink and some awesome food. Even families come and bring their children. Bella asked the two girls to keep the interior to a more "simple and comfortable" atmosphere, but knowing Alice and Rose, there was nothing "simple" about them.

Alice and Rose discussed with their Designer, Joaquin, who was a very tall and skinny man in his early fifties, with salt and pepper hair and strong hands. He was very fashionable and was in charge of designing all of the most popular and successful restaurants in the city. Color schemes have been selected and approved by Bella, now all the girls needed to do was give the place over to Joaquin and he would make the place "Fab-U-Lous" as he said while snapping his fingers with each syllable.

"Okay, my darlings! You just leave all the work to Joaquiiiin, and don't you even lift a little, manicured finger to help! This place is going to scream success!" He said as he wrapped an arm over Alice's and Rose's shoulders as he walked out to the door.

"Thanks, love! I knew you would take good care of us! Don't forget to come by once the restaurants open and have a drink on us for all of your hard work!" Rose said as she handed him her business card and she and Alice walked him out to the door. He took her card and clutched it to his chest and sighed, "Oh darling, you speak Joaquin's language, when sassy cocktails are involved. Okay bitches, see you later!" He blew them each a kiss and beeped the alarm off of his silver BMW and drove off. Alice and Rosalie waved him off and giggled.

"I know he's the best in the business, Rose. But, how do you handle him talking about himself in third person?" Alice turned to her friend, trying to hide her smile by biting her lower lip; the giggles could not be stopped. Rosalie giggled back and turned to walk back in, with Alice following closely. "Well, Rosalie figures that only the truly fabulous people always need to announce themselves," she winked. Both girls busted up laughing. The two girls headed towards the back of the restaurant where Bella was busily checking off kitchen inventory and delivery date forms of all the produce and ingredients they were going to need. The kitchen was in full swing, as if it was during the dinner rush. Chefs were running around the kitchen like chickens with their heads cut off, food was being prepped and tested everywhere you looked. It smelled amazing though, Bella was pleased with the site of her busy worker bees. Bella filed the forms in the kitchen's office and sat at her chair. Rose and Alice were close behind, they entered the office and closed the door behind them.

"I don't know about you two bitches, but I am pooped!" Alice said as she plopped down into one of the leather bound chairs at Bella's desk, throwing her head back against the head rest.

"And to think we aren't even open yet, how the hell are you going to be able to keep up if you're already tired from this!?" Bella came back as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on her desk. She stifled a yawn and drooped her head to rest on top of her folded arms. Rose sat next to Alice and crossed her legs.

Even though the girls were barely getting their feet wet into the restaurant business, it felt like more work than they had anticipated. Each day was filled with new tasks and challenges that had to be met head on and faced until the end! Bella had been busy hiring kitchen staff, as well as interviewing and testing out many candidates for her Sous Chef. She must have gone through hundreds…no thousands of applications! After a week straight of interviews and kitchen tests, Bella finally chose Mike to be her Sous Chef, as well as several other qualified candidates to help run the kitchen. Rose kept busy with the contractors who she picked to do over the building's design. Which is where "_Joaquiiiiiin"_ came into play. He came highly recommended, and Rose fully planned on pulling out the big guns when it came to the restaurant's atmospheric future. Alice had been busy with her own interviews as well. She was in charge of the floor staff; waitresses, bussers and bartenders. After she had picked the top applicants, Alice set them straight into rigorous training. Every waitress and waiter had to be "on point", as Alice put it. And if a water glass ever got more than half way empty, it'd be curtains!

Ridiculous, as it sounded, Bella knew Alice wouldn't ever fire a waitress who forgot to fill a customer's glass. Alice was the exaggerator, and tended to make a big fuss over the tiniest of details.

Alice sat up straight, "I will have to make a permanent investment in B-12 vitamins once we open. I'll be peppier than anyone out on the floor!" She smiled smugly.

"Alice? Peppier? Oh please don't…..I don't think I can deal with that," Rose begged as she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the start of a migraine. Alice leaned over and smacked her friend in the thigh. The girls began to giggle at each other.

"So Rose, how's the advertising coming along?" Bella asked as she reached for a file and a pad of paper. The opening of _**B's **_was in a little more than two weeks away and the girls wanted to make sure that their opening night was a HUGE hit!

"Don't worry, I've already had flyers made up and they will be delivered this weekend. And if the customers bring that flyer in on Opening Night, each table will have a choice of two dining specials. **A: **if it's a party of five or less, they can redeem that flyer for either a free appetizer or dessert. Or **B:** If it's a party of 6-10 they can receive the free plate plus 10% off their bill for their next visit!"

Bella was impressed. It may not seem much, but she knew all too well that the idea of anything free or discounted to customers was always a bonus. Even if they only came that one time, they were sure to spread the news around to their friends and families.

"Good, good. I like it. That's a good idea." Bella made a few notes on the pad of paper. Even though _**B's**_ was located in the heart of Indianapolis, and was flooded with tourist on a regular basis that would willingly come to Bella's restaurant, what Bella really wanted to do was to reach out to the locals. Make sure they were taken care of and wanted to come to her restaurant more often. Something different, that would put bodies at tables. Or even stop by and pick up something to go and just receive a good amount of foot traffic.

"What else can we do? I mean that flyer idea is fantastic! And it's sure to bring in a lot of customers that first night…..but what about something….something to look forward to? What can we do for the patrons to keep coming back…?" Bella tapped her pen on her desk as she began to bite her lip, racking her brain for any ideas. Alice and Rose were a little stumped as well. They hadn't thought of something like a future promotion so that the guests would want to return.

"What about some kind of event? Can we do that?" Alice wondered as she started to nibble on her fingernails. Rose looked up, her brows furrowed together in thought. Her eyes landed on Bella's desk, it was cluttered with papers and forms. Also a lamp sat there and a picture frame. A picture of Bella and Charlie standing in front of Bella's rusty, beaten up 1953 Chevy pick up truck. Suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared over Rose's head, she snapped her fingers.

"Car show…." She plainly said. Alice and Bella turned their attention towards their friend. A car show?! What is this crazy blonde talking about?

"Uh…excuse me?" Alice said. Bella was just as confused.

Rose looked between the two, "Yeah! A Classic Car Show! We can set it up out in the parking lot! We have a big enough of a lot. It'd be fun!" Bella's eyebrow rose questionably. Rose saw that she was going to have to explain herself.

"Listen, if I know anything about the locals out here, is that most of the male population are car enthusiasts. Hello, we only reside in a city that has a sporting evening named after it! The Indy 500!" Rose began to explain; Alice seemed to be picking up the idea a bit.

"Yeah….and a bunch of the men here even own these crazy cars. Not just racing cars but the old ones too! I swear, I see at least twenty old-timers driving around in those re-built beauties every Sunday. It's like a weekend-riders club!" Alice said. It was true, every weekend you would see more of the older models out on the street. Pre-1970 to early 1930 cars parked outside of churches and Sunday Brunches. It was actually quite adorable, Bella thought. Especially when it was an older couple, where it was probably the first car they bought as a married pair and they had kept it all those years.

"We can host the show, have a raffle, have some live entertainment, and to top it off; have some great deals on the food here! I'm telling you, it will be a hit!" Rose finished her speech. Bella was deep in thought, you can tell since she was biting her lower lip. The idea actually didn't sound….horrible. Honestly, it sounded like a great idea!

"You know what, you just may have something there Rose…..But how will we get prizes for a raffle? We haven't even opened our doors yet." Rose had a smug little look on her face. Alice and Bella looked to each other, finally getting Rose's silent answer.

"Daddy…" All three responded at once. Of course, Rose would talk to her father about finding donations for a raffle. Anything Rose asked for, she got….remember? The girls laughed.

"Okay, fine. Talk to your dad. If he's okay with it, then let's get the ball rolling on the Car Show." Bella said, adding her stamp of approval to the idea.

_**B's Place**_ would host their first car show event at the end of the month of their opening date. If that didn't get people excited about the new restaurant, Bella didn't know what would!

* * *

Later that evening at home, Bella wasted no time shedding her work clothes off. Which smelled violently of onions and garlic, from just the two weeks worth of kitchen prep. Tossing them into the pop-up hamper, she slipped into her favorite pair of sweat pants and her Alma-Mater t-shirt from Washington U. She climbed into bed and sat cross-legged as she grabbed the TV remote to turn on her "stories" for the evening. Her phone buzzed suddenly, looking at the inbox she noted it was from Alice.

"_**Still at B's – probably won't be out of here till after 9. Will grab some food on the way home – don't wait up! Mwah!"**_

Bella smiled and replied quickly as she stood from her bed. She descended the stairs to head to the kitchen to re-heat a couple slices of pizza she and Alice ordered the night before, making sure the patio door and front door were locked. After securing the doors, she returned upstairs to her room so that she can finally relax and proceed to TV binge on her favorite Vampire drama, _Pure Blood._ Tonight's episode was finally going to feature the new hot Werewolf character and she did NOT want to miss one second of his sexy, six-pack, Greek God body.

Flipping the light switch off, she switched her TV to the recorded shows list, and proceeded to watch some sexy Vampire – Werewolf sexual tension-goodness.

Bella managed to get through two of her one-hour programs before she finally remembered to go throw her dinner plate in the trash. After doing so, she returned to her room to continue watching her program, when she felt her phone buzz once again. Looking down she saw that she had an incoming phone call….from Edward. Her eyes widen and she squealed before calming down to answer.

"Well, well, well….I think Hell just froze over…because YOU are actually calling ME for a change," Bella answered playfully laying back against the headboard.

A low, husky chuckle came from the opposite end of the line, "Well I like to keep you on your toes Miss Swan." Edward was already lying down in bed on his end of the telephone conversation. Somehow he had managed to get the evening off. Now THAT would cause Hell to freeze. His lean and toned body was just clad in flannel designed boxer shorts, his hair still wet from his shower. "I was bored and I just figured I'd hit you up….you know, so we can be bored together."

Bella giggled as she bit her lower lip. It was so rare that she and Edward would speak directly over the phone. She usually had to coax him into a phone conversation, even though she knew he wasn't a big "talker" over the phone. Like most of the male population on the planet! They used to use their web cameras to video chat when Bella was still in school, and that was some of the best conversations, in Bella's opinion. Being able to see his handsome face and hear his voice at the same time. Let's just say that his photographs he would send, never did him justice. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. He kept his hair cut in the Military Crew Cut fashion. Big, beautiful green eyes and full lips that displayed the most magnificent smile Bella had ever seen. She turned to jelly every time she looked at him. You know, when you see someone you find so attractive, it's almost painful to look at them, you have to look away! But it is impossible to do so. That was Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that your evening isn't as eventful as mine. You finally get an evening off and you spend it at home, now whose fault is that?" Bella challenged playfully. She knew though. Poor guy worked graveyard pretty much every day of the week. And although he was still in his twenties, he felt at times he was in his forties. All he did these days was eat, sleep and work, and if he was lucky, he'd get a shower and a little bit of action from his trusty right hand every now and then. Other than that….his life outside of work, was non-existent.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm getting to be an old man, so sue me!" Bella giggled. _Old? OLD?! Well if he looks THIS good at this current age, I wonder what he would look like when he's in his fifties….._ Bella wondered to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't say you were OLD, just extremely tired lately. I'm just surprised you even got tonight off. I know the feeling though," Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache was already brewing in the back of her cranium. "We are so close to getting the restaurant opened, that the girls and I have been pulling over 15 hours a day! I was just thankful they didn't mind my ducking out early tonight, I seriously just wanted a night to wind down early." In actuality, Alice and Rose were the ones who told Bella to… _"Get your lily-white ass out of here and go to bed, damn it!"_ Bella was the one who was pulling the extended hours, always the first to arrive and the last one to leave. Bella tried to convince the girls to let her stay and finish up in the office; as if Alice and Rose were going to listen to Bella. Wishful thinking!

"Aw poor baby, so busy with her own place now, sounds like you need a vacation more than anyone…..so when are you going to see me?" Edward asked in a very playful and point blank manner. If only Bella wasn't all the way in Washington, "We could be bored and tired together…..in the same bed….clothing optional…hmm, Yeah I think that sounds about right."

Bella began to turn a bright shade of cherry red and bit her lip. She silently thanked God that this conversation was happening over the phone right now, so that Edward couldn't see her red hot face. She felt her heart skip a beat and that same hot sensation began to pool in the depths her lower stomach. Nothing sounded better than to be tangled up in the sheets with Edward – the Sex God of the Mid-West. Sergeant of Sexual Tension. That was a Military rank, right? Well, it was now!

"You know I'd give anything to be there with you right now." Belle replied as she repositioned herself onto her stomach. She felt so much like a school girl, talking with her major crush. "If I were there with you right now, how would we make use of our time?"

A low rumble that sounded like a chuckle and growl reverberated through the earpiece of Bella's phone. Some how that sound of pure hotness, traveled from Bella's ear, down her body and just landed in a heap between the junction of her legs. She bit her lips to keep from letting out a moan herself. A manly growl made Bella turn to jell-o every time. "Well, Ms. Swan….like I said before, clothing here is optional. So you'll have to strip down." Edward responded. His own body was beginning to react to the phone call. Thinking of the potentially, sexy things that he and Bella would get themselves into, were already having a major effect on him. Edward felt the very essence of his manliness perk to life, pitching a hard and almost painful tent in his boxers.

Bella laughed a bit, "Now wait a minute….if clothing is optional, why do I automatically have to get naked?"

"I'm sorry, when I said 'optional', what I meant to say was, optional for me. You have no choice here…" The Sergeant has spoken! "Next, since both of us are working our asses off, I think we deserve to soak in a hot bath, you know to loosen those muscles." Bella was starting to like the sound of this whole "fantasy" Edward was painting for her. A freshly bathed, naked Edward…..sounds like dessert before dinner!

"After I wash you from head to toe, down that soft body of yours, I'll dry you off and carry you back into the 'cave'. I promise you one thing, you will not be leaving here until I am fully done with you….which could take several days…..and nights." Edward spoke into the phone, his "Privates First Class" twitching and aching to be touched. He wrapped his free hand around him, giving him some attention. Bella, on the other end, was already trying to control her heavy breathing, but failed completely. The ache between her legs was growing stronger by the second, screaming for the touch from SOME-thing, ANY-thing! Bella's hand, unbeknownst to her, had already started to travel south to the hem of her sweatpants. She couldn't help but let out a little moan, Lord she wanted that man.

"I'm getting hot all over just thinking about it," She said into the phone. Her hand traveled back up her body to her breasts, cupping them gently. Imagining they were Edward's expert hands, rolling her hard little peaks between his fingers. Her breath hitched in her chest, as she felt a twinge of electric pleasure strike every nerve in her body. Edward could hear the change in her rhythmic breathing. He started to slowly stroke himself in his hand, slowly and torturously just like his Bella.

"Does that feel good?" Edwards's voice had deepened more, the thrill of hearing this amazing woman on the phone, pleasuring herself just because of him.

"It feels too good….I wish it were your hands doing this to me." In person, Bella may seem like a shy and polite young lady; professional and discreet. However, Edward was able to draw forth a very brave Bella. A very sexually, brave _woman_. And it drove Edward completely up the wall. Her talk of wanting his hands on her, bringing forth the pleasure she was feeling. HE wanted those moans she was spewing to be from his hands! Not from just a fantasy or a phone call. He wanted the honor to make Bella writhe from a monstrous and glorious orgasm.

"Oh Suga….I do too. I want your hand wrapped around me instead of mine. I want it too badly…" His strokes became more thorough and complete. "Play for me Suga….let me hear you pleasure yourself."

That was all Bella needed, her hand traveled low again. This time, disappearing under the hem of her pants. She found the most precious and sensitive spot of her womanhood. It was bulging and aching for her touch, her folds slick from her arousal. She began applying firm pressure in slow and urgent circles. She moaned her approval of the sensations, closing her eyes tight, she imagined Edward in between her legs.

Edward's actions became more urgent as well when he started listening in on Bella pleasuring herself. It was the sexiest thing he ever heard. The mystery of what she was doing, and how she was doing it. Well, what ever her choice of action was, she was immensely enjoying herself.

"Ah, yes Suga. Just like that. Keep going, it feels so good." He began to pump himself faster and faster. The burning sensation began to pool in the pit of his stomach; he knew he was getting closer to release.

Bella couldn't stop even if she wanted to. The sensations coursing through her body were just about to make her see stars. Her blood began to race faster, her breathing became shallower. Her body couldn't take it any longer, as pleasure ripped through her very core. The white hot sensations of her orgasm sent her mind reeling as she called out Edward's name.

Edward's orgasm followed close behind, "Ah…Oh Bella! Yes!" Riding out his release, Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body succumbing to intense pleasure. As both bodies reached their peaks, they slowly started to descend back down to earth from Cloud 9. Skin still glistened from a thin layer of sweat; breathing was still ragged and labored. Crooked and satisfied smiles graced each face.

"I think both of us will be able to sleep like the dead tonight," Bella managed to speak in between deep breaths. A tired chuckle came back in response.

"I agree. I swear – you'll be the end of me Suga."

Bella couldn't contain her smile. She will have to thank Alice and Rosalie for forcing her to head home early tonight after all. Best involuntary decision ever made.

"Listen, after that whole little rendezvous we just had, I am utterly exhausted. I'm going to have to let you go…" Bella regretfully said. Their phone calls were too few and far in between.

"No problem, Suga. You wore me out too," Edward said as he let out a light chuckle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight….good looking."

"Goodnight, Suga." And with that, ended a very busy and eventfully pleasurable day for both Edward and Bella. How they wished it didn't have to end at all.

* * *

That following day, Bella arrived to _**B's**_ as if she were walking on clouds. She had done her hair and her make up and had the most adorable, yet goofiest grin plastered on her face. Rosalie noticed her first. She stood from one of the tables and quickly latched onto Bella's arm. "Well….don't you just look spiffy today. Did we have a good night last night?" Rosalie asked as her brows rose playfully. Bella's grin faded slightly, her face turning red from a pesky blush again. They reached the back office, walking past Alice at the waiter's station. Alice noticed the flaming blush on her best friend's face, her radar went berserk.

"Looks like you got some action last night! You slut!" Alice laughed out loud at Bella. Both Rose and Alice couldn't contain their giggles, "It's a good thing she went home early last night. I bet Bella's GRATEFUL that we made her do so!" Alice looked from her cousin to Bella, "Riiiiiiiiiight?!"

Bella looked between the girls; it wouldn't work to lie to their faces. Especially, since it was so obvious that Bella had a better night than originally intended.

"Mmaaaybe…" Bella responded under her breath. Rose and Alice burst into fits of laughter.

"BELLA GOT SOME! BELLA GOT SOME!" They both chanted together, clasping their hands together and skipping in a circle like school girls. Bella took some computer paper, crunching them up in her hand into paper balls and threw them at her so-called "friends". Who obviously took great pleasure in knowing that Bella had sexy time last night….and obviously with Edward. Anyone could have guessed that!

"Alright, alright that's enough. Can we please get on with today now? What did your dad say about the Car Show idea Rose?" Bella asked as she took her seat and proceeded to look through her inbox on her desk. The two girls finished their childish scene and took their seats in front of Bella's desk, catching their breaths.

"You know daddy, he's all on board! In fact, he said he will also help sponsor trophies to give out for the show. You know, give the participants something to try to 'work towards'. So long as we just make sure to mention each sponsor for each category, he can get a few others on board as well." Rosalie said as she got comfortable in the large chair.

Alice and Bella nodded their approval, "That's awesome! You know, the more I think about it, the more I'm actually excited about this show!" Bella said.

"I am too! And I cannot WAIT to show you girls the website I discovered last night for vintage outfits! It'll be PERFECT!" Alice could hardly contain her excitement. Of course, she would be the one to figure looks for all the girls.

"You go girl!" Rose said as she high-fived her perky yet pesky, fashionable cousin.

It really was all coming together perfectly! The restaurant was practically redecorated and redesigned, all the staff was hired and being trained. Now, the girls were planning their very first huge event! Bella could hardly believe it.

"Now….for my second round of amazing news," Rose announced. "Daddy was figuring last night, that once we get this place up and running, we are going to hardly have any time to just relax for a long time!" Alice and Bella nodded, wondering where in the hell this was going now!

"Well, daddy suggested, that the three of us go for a little R&R next weekend. He arranged for a full day of beauty and relaxation, champagne, and night life….in CHICAGO!" Rose said excitedly.

Alice squealed with excitement, her uncle was the best. Bella's mouth dropped in shock. An all-inclusive weekend getaway to Chicago?! She had never been before!

"Oh my God, Rose! Are you freaking serious?" Bella exclaimed.

"Dixie-Chick serious, Bella! Daddy's got a new hotel line that's just opened up in Chicago and he's putting us up in style there! We will be spending three days and two glorious nights out on the town of Chicago. With VIP entrance to any night club we want!" Rosalie squealed along with Alice.

Now, in what right mind would ANYONE turn this down? No one, that's for sure. Bella sat back and tossed her forms carefree into the air. If Marcus is offering to treat them out for a weekend…let him! If you can't beat 'em, you just GOT to join 'em. Bella joined in with the girls in their excitement.

Next week, Chicago won't know what hit it. Life in Indiana certainly hasn't been bad, and Bella didn't know how it could get even better from here on out.

"Well ladies, let get to work! The faster this day ends, the quicker we will be in Chicago!" Alice announced as she bounced out of her chair and rushed out of the room, followed by Rosalie.

Bella stood from her chair as well and went to grab her Chef's Coat. Slipping it on, she made her way to the kitchen to check on her staff and started that day's training.

"Hey Chef!" A few of her amazing kitchen crew members greeted her. She waved back and gave them a smile. Soon, Bella got swept into her work. Her thoughts not once on the Chicken Marsala she had planned for the day. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the weekend getaway to Chicago, and her excitement for the trip. And of a certain bronze-haired soldier, who was slowly but surely, pulling her into a decision she was going to have to make soon. Bella could only pray that things will continue to work out the way they have been…life has become too perfect. And Bella wished, prayed and hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

_A/N: GAH! FINALLY! What did you guys think?! Our first full on conversation with our lust-birds! And phwooooo! Idk about you guys, but I needed to fan MYSELF while writing this lol! xD So sassy! Love it! Anyways just wanted to thank EACH AND EVERYONE of you who reviewed and followed me and Worlds Apart! You are all so amazing and I love you all! I wish I could set you all up in an all-inclusive stay in a big fancy hotel. For those of you who don't know, all-inclusive means EVERYTHING is provided for you. Food, drink, services, EVERYTHING! Oh yeah...fancy huh? Also I just wanted to announce that I have set up a Twitter account for my fanfiction profile, Greenbabie1289. You can follow me there and get more accurate and recent updates on Worlds Apart and maybe future works! Once again, thank you guys so, so much for sticking with me with my first story in years and sending me all your good vibes and kind words! You are much loved! See you later! - GB_


	4. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

_A/N: Woot! Chapter 4 up and happening! I feel like we have gotten to know our female "cast" quite well these first few chapters….but what about our MEN?! Uh…hellooooo, we need to show them some lovin' too! Don't you agree? I know I do! ;) All night long…ehem! *cough, cough* ANYWAYS!_

_In this chapter, there will be a bit of time traveling from morning, to afternoon, to back to the morning time. Just so you don't get too confused._

_I'm so thrilled to see this story doing so well, and that all of you, my readers are having fun reading! If you didn't see in my Author's Notes on the last chapter, I have now set up a fan page on both Twitter and Tumblr for you to follow me and as well as be updated on chapters and future works! Also if you just wish to stop by say hi to me xD Directions on how to find me will be in my Bio! Again, thanks so much for reading. _

_No infringement will never now or ever will be intended in my writing. Stephenie Meyer is the Queen!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare

Edward had some how, magically found his way home after his eleven HUNDRETH shift at the garage, early that morning. At least, that's what it felt like. With one day off every two weeks, on top of that having to report to Drill one weekend a month, it was any wonder Edward was still held together in a semi-sane state of mind. Barely remembering how he managed to park his truck in the drive-way, he found himself in his bedroom stripped of his clothing and practically flew into his bed to sleep. Not even a second after his head his pillow, Edward fell into a heavy sleep.

_Edward found himself walking through a deep green forest, lush with pine trees covered in moss with a flowing stream running along side him. The water was crisp and clear, with a few of Mother Nature's little furry creations sipping from the stream and hurriedly scurried away as soon as they noticed Edward. Continuing through the rugged and uncharted terrain of the forest, Edward arrived to the edge of the trees, where a small clearing where the sun was peaking through the tops of the magnificent pines, warming the soft fresh grass on the floor of the Earth. It smelled of husky pine and fresh grass, the sun warm upon Edward's skin. Tullips in pinks and yellows were scattered over the ground, as if God himself, had placed each perfect bud in their special spots in the meadow clearing._

_Edward looked ahead to the other side of the clearing, and found another figure walking in his direction. Dressed in a coral colored sundress; stood Bella, her hair flowing down around her shoulders. A necklace of white daisies hanging from her neck, with one pinned behind her ear. She seemed as if she were floating across the meadow, her bare feet barely grazing the soft, green grass. _

_Edward was in awe, this glorious being before him, walking towards him. A smile graced her perfect face, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his for a second. Edward began to close the distance between himself and Bella, wishing his legs would hurry up and carry his body closer to this beautiful creature. He had to have his arms around her, pronto! His blood was rushing through his body at lighting speed, his breathing hitched as he got closer and closer towards his dream girl. He could smell the perfume she wore; smelling fresh of gardenia flowers and citrus fruits. It made his mouth water for a taste of her. _

_Finally, for what seemed like forever, the two met half way in the meadow. Arms reached out for each other, as their bodies finally met and they stood there in a tight hug. Edward could feel the warmth of her skin, the softness of her brown locks and that enticing perfume of hers. Finally, he had his woman in his arms. She tilted her head to meet his eyes again. Edward cupped her face in his large hand, caressing the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. The energy between the two of them was electrifying; Edward could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. Those lips begged to be kissed….hard. He couldn't resist anymore, he lowered his head, meeting hers to finally place a kiss upon those lips he'd only wished to kiss for so many, long years. _

"_HEY! Eddie! Wake up!"_

_Edward's eyes shot open in surprise; that was definitely NOT Bella's sweet voice…._

"HEY! Little brother! Wake your ass up!" Emmett came bombarding into his brother's room. The Jolly-Green Giant was lighter on his feet, than this annoying Son of a Bitch. Emmett began to shake Edward violently when he didn't wake up right away. Oh, this guy was going to get it, thought Edward.

"EDDDDDIIEEEE! Wakey wakey!" Emmett yelled louder as he shook Edward more. Edward reached for the baseball, which he kept displayed on his nightstand, and chucking it in Emmett's direction. Emmett barely missed the flying ball, as it went whizzing by his head, and finally colliding into the wall clock handing above the computer desk. Both the ball and now destroyed clock came crashing down behind the desk, Edward groaned in frustration. One, for breaking his clock with his prized baseball, and Two, for not making sure he aimed more accurately at Emmett's ugly face.

"I swear, dude, if you don't get the hell out of here right now," Edward threatened as he buried further under the sheets and into his pillow. "I will fucking end you!"

Emmett just boomed with laughter at his little brother's threat. Edward may be trained in martial arts, all thanks to the United States Army, but Emmett was easily twice his size. And not to mention could bench press Edward….with one arm. He could take on his baby brother, hands down.

"Aw, c'mon Eddie! Jasper's already working out in the garage on his Charger! You did say that you wanted to get to working on getting your Chevelle up and running soon!" Emmett finally took the hem of the bed sheets, flinging them off of Edward's half naked body. A wash of cool air hit Edward's body as if it were ice cold water; "pissed off" was definitely now becoming more of an understatement when it came to describing Edward's mood at the moment.

"You fucking asshole….I got home at seven this morning! I worked my ass off all night and now you want me to CONTINUE working my ass off in my OWN garage?!" Edward finally rolled over to sit up; legs sprawled out in front of him on the bed. Emmett let out a howl of disgust as he held up his hand in front of him, blocking his view of Edward's very unwanted morning wood poking through the split in his boxers.

"DUDE! Cover the fuck up! I didn't ask for a private viewing of Eddie Jr." Emmett made gagging noises as he looked away. Edward smirked, enjoying the torment of his older brother, loving how the tables were turned.

"Well, you fucking deserve it, you douche." Edward finally stood and trudged his way into his private bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll be out in the garage in a minute, just go get started on what we left off on, Em!" He called out from behind the door.

"Alright, cool Bro!" Edward was able to hear Emmett leave his room, shutting the door behind him. Edward looked into the mirror of his medicine cabinet, noting the circles under his eyes and his pale skin made him look like a dead-tired vampire-creature. His "five o'clock shadow" had grown into a thicker stubble set of whiskers on his face. Fuck it, if Emmett was going to deny him his sleep, he may as well make the fucker wait longer.

Edward reached into the shower to start up the hot water, allowing the bathroom to properly steam up into a mini sauna. Stripping from his boxer shorts, he entered the shower. Hoping that the hot water would get his blood pumping enough to wake him up, he more than likely will not be sleeping for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to kill Emmett…." He growled as he allowed the spray to wash over his head and down his face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Out in the garage, Jasper had already climbed underneath the 1969 Charger which he had personally customized to look like The General Lee, which was made famous from that popular 70's show, The Dukes of Hazzard. Any man in his right mind watched that show. Who didn't love a badass muscle car getting wrecked on a regular, weekly basis and a hot country woman clad in short cut-offs. Emmett had returned out into the garage and went straight the tarp covered car. Sweeping it off with one good swoop, he unveiled the most beautiful black Chevelle he'd ever seen in his entire life. It was a 1969 Chevelle SS, one of the most sought out models of today's present time. It was rare to find this model in such a good condition nowadays. More than likely, if a car enthusiast were to try to scout one out, he would have to go scavenge through a wrecking yard….and maybe then he'd only find just the body of this beautiful piece of machinery.

"So, did he finally get up?" Jasper called out from underneath his car. He tossed away a wrench from in his hand and reached for a screw driver, returning his attention to the transmission underneath.

"Yeah, Sleeping Beauty's had awoken from his slumber!" Emmett announced triumphantly, as he folded up the tarp and went to pop the hood of the muscle car. He checked the oil, making sure it was at an adequate level and also made sure the battery still had plenty of life in it still. He had promised Edward that he would go over the breaks today. They had gone rotten and needed to be replaced completely. No need to go for a joy ride, just to end up destroying the new body work and paint Edward had paid a fortune for.

"Little Eddie wasn't too thrilled about it though," Emmett began. "He tried to give me a concussion with his autographed baseball! This right here, is the money-maker," Emmett said as he held his chin, a cocky smirk graced across his lips. That ball had originally belonged to their Great-Grandfather, Anthony Masen. Although Mr. Masen resided in Chicago, he was a huge New York Yankees fan. He had the great pleasure to attend the 1932 World Series that year, and he brought back home with him a piece of history. A ball signed by The Sultan of Swat himself, Babe Ruth. Edward was just a little boy at the time when his great-grandfather passed away, but Anthony Masen had a particular soft spot for the boy. He left that ball to Edward, in hopes that it would continue to get passed down the genetic-pool line.

"To think, Edward almost rearranged this perfect work of sculpted art, the ladies this weekend in Chi-Town would be so disappointed!"

Emmett heard his cousin laugh from underneath the Charger, "Yeah right, your head is filled with so much hot air; anything will bounce right off." Jasper called out as he rolled himself from under his car. He immediately wished he hadn't, once Emmett bent down to grab a hold of the "creeper" Jasper was laying on and launched his cousin down the drive of the garage. Jasper flaying his arms in a panic as he rolled down the concrete drive flat on his back. At that moment, Edward entered the garage from the kitchen door, a cup of extra strong coffee in hand. He watched as Jasper went flying down the gravel, finally crashing into the trash bins, knocking them down and getting covered in garbage.

Emmett's thunderous laugh could be heard through out the neighborhood and Edward couldn't help but laugh along.

"I guess that was worth waking up after only sleeping for like 2 hours…." Edward said as he took a large sip of his coffee.

"Oh for Christ's sake, stop being such a little pussy, little bro. We are officially on vacation now; you'll get plenty of sleep for the rest of this week. Tomorrow night, Josh got us all tickets to a Cubs game. He's got a client he DJ's for and he hooked us up with a bitchin' suite for the game tomorrow!" Emmett began to jack up the Chevelle to get a better look at the brake system.

Edward's eyebrows rose a bit as he took another sip of his coffee. A private Suite for tomorrow's game at Wrigley Field….hmm, not bad. Not bad, at all. Edward had forgotten that while on vacation, you have to actually _enjoy_ yourself. Who could possibly not enjoy some baseball; in a private suite with drinks and awesome food provided for you. Yeah that's right….no one. Jasper had managed to stand from his collision with the trash bins, a rotten banana peel fell on his head and some sort of white substance got all over his hands and face. He limped back into the garage, glaring at Emmett who had been busy under the Chevelle.

Before Jasper made his way back into the house to go shower off, he grabbed a can of WD-40 and chucked it at Emmett's most sensitive and private area. Emmett howled in pain as he grabbed his aching crotch, and hitting his head in the process as he tried to get out from under the car.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! Edwa….JASPER! What the fuck was that for?!" Emmett yelled as he realized Jasper was the one who assaulted him.

"Well, Edward may have missed the money-making face of Michelangelo….but I doubt that pretty face of yours is nothing BUT a pretty face if you can't function properly elsewhere..," Jasper smirked as he disappeared back into the house to clean up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that afternoon, the boys had stopped to order pizza and take a break from their car obsessions. They were all gathered in front of the TV, the box of pizza sitting in front of them with a beer in hand. The three of them knuckled down their travel plans and figured out who will drive to and from their time in Chicago.

"So Ed, any word from that little hottie of yours?" Jasper asked after he took a swig of his beer. Edward reciprocated the action, drinking his beer and responded, "Yeah, we talked a few nights ago. She's been busy with the restaurant."

Jasper nodded, "Hmm, yeah….it sure sounded like she was doing good." A sly smile crawled across his face. Edward began to choke on his swig of beer, coughing and sputtering.

_What the hell!?_

Emmett looked between his brother and cousin. Edward was about to die from choking and Jasper was grinning like a jackal, who had just cornered its prey. His eyes widen and had a boyish, devilish gleam to them when he finally figured it out.

"Ohhh she did, huh?" Emmett and Jasper were now grinning from ear to ear, watching Edward trying to regain his composure.

"'OH! Oh Bella! Yes! Play for me Suga'" Jasper mocked very dramatically. Emmett began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! You were having phone sex with Bella?! Oh man, that's priceless!" Emmett clutched his stomach as he continued to laugh hysterically.

Edward's embarrassment was evident on his face; he began to sweat a little. "What the fuck were you doing, you perv. Listening in on my phone call?!"

Jasper wiped away tears from his laughter and went to grab another beer, "Dude, you got to remember, these walls are paper thin. You can hear a pin drop from the next room over."

Son of a bitch….these two numb-nuts weren't ever going to let Edward live this one down. Edward had thought Jasper hadn't arrived home yet from work that night and had the house to himself. Although, even if Jasper were home, Edward probably wouldn't have been able to control his volume when it came to Bella, anyways.

"Whatever…" Edward mumbled as he stood to go grab himself another beer as well. Oh well, it was well worth the humiliation. Edward would face a thousand levels of embarrassment, just to have those intimate moments with Bella, in person.

"Hey Ed, I just had a thought…..," Emmett said as he followed his brother into the kitchen as well. The boys stopped to open their fresh bottles of beer, each taking a swig, Edward chugged about half of his to calm his nerves.

"Now, that's a dangerous past time for you Em, you shouldn't think so much. All that hot air will escape." Edward said, Jasper chuckling at Emmett's expense.

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah very funny." Emmett gave his brother the finger as he coincidentally scratched his chin. "Why don't you talk to Bella about maybe you going to see her? I mean it's not like she doesn't want to see you."

Edward thought about it many times. His and Bella's conversations were always of her coming to see him, or even them making plans to meet half way at some disclosed location. They talked and dreamed about many summery beach locations, hot sand and Bella clad in skimpy bikinis. Well, Edward dreamed of Bella in barely-there bathing suits. They actually tried once to meet finally about three years prior. She had gone to visit her mother in Florida, and Edward thought of flying out to be with her for a couple days. Bella had been so excited! She even looked at hotel rates for the two of them to have a place to crash together.

However, with Edward's luck, he ended up having to report to duty that weekend last minute. Needless to say….no weekend holiday fully of fun, sun and sex had been cancelled. Bella understood, but Edward could tell she was immensely disappointed. But not as half as disappointed as he was. He sent her an arrangement of flowers that following week when she returned to Washington as an apology. Bella was flattered by his gesture; surely, he must have been truly sorry about having to cancel on their weekend plans, if he went through all the trouble to send her flowers. How could Bella not forgive him?

"I don't know man, I've thought about it before. But right now I don't think it will be the best time for me to pay her a visit. She's got a lot on her plate right now with her restaurant and I'd hate to have to distract her from that."

Emmett and Jasper nodded in agreement. Timing was key to everything in life. If it wasn't an appropriate time, then it was probably best to not try to question fate. But Emmett and Jasper just wished that Edward could finally be around the one girl who's had his attention for years, to become a reality. At first, the two thought Edward was probably talking to some kind of creep over the internet. That is, until Edward reaffirmed them that he had indeed talked with her over video chat a few times. Bella was indeed, a real person.

"Well, after we get back from Chicago, we need to figure out how to get you to Washington. This has gone on long enough. We're tired of dragging your ass back to reality when you bury your nose into your phone." Emmett said as he chugged his last swallow of beer. The boys finished up their bottles as well and then returned to the garage to work on their cars.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Earlier that morning….

Bella awoke around 9, she was grateful for the fact she didn't have to go into the restaurant till later that afternoon. She climbed out of bed and made her way out of her room to where the smell of coffee and some bacon had fumigated the house. Clad in just her little sleeping shirt, and her hair a wild mess, Bella made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alice had already been up that morning handling some papers for _**B's Place**_. She turned when she heard scuffling on the hardwood just below the stairs.

"Happy Morning!" She said in an almost annoyingly, perky way. Bella smiled a little and went to reach for the biggest coffee mug in the cupboard. She poured herself a heaping cup, and ladling three big spoonfuls of sugar and milk into her cup. She swirled her favorite concoction before taking a sip. Coffee was necessary before becoming sociable for the day.

"Morning, Ali." She said as she went to sit at the kitchen island where a plateful of bacon and some toast sat out waiting for her.

"Did you sleep okay? I know you didn't get home till late last night, I'm surprised you're even up right now! I half expected you to sleep till noon!" Alice said as she joined her best friend across the island, picking up a slice of bacony-goodness.

"I slept fine, you know I can't ever sleep past nine even if I try. Shit, I can't even GO to bed before midnight anymore. My body has a clock of its own." Bella said as she took another soothing sip of her liquid morning crack.

"Well, least we won't have to work for too many days this week. Chicago weekend countdown has officially started!" Alice said happily as she clapped her hands in excitement. Bella nodded, she was probably looking forward to this weekend more than she'd like to admit. She worried if the shift managers would be able to handle the training sessions while they were away. However, Rose made it very clear that their shift managers are highly capable to handling the staff while they went away for the weekend. So, Bella was going to have to enjoy herself either way. Rose and Alice were going to make sure of that.

"Well, since you and I don't need to be into the restaurant till later today, how about you and I go shopping for something spiffy for Saturday night?" Alice said excitedly. Shopping and Alice came hand in hand. Couldn't have one without the other. The girl looked like a fucking beauty queen at 9:30 in the damn morning!

"I guess so. Just let me go get into some decent clothes. I doubt I could go shopping in a public place in just my sleeping shirt." Bella stood from her stool at the island, taking her coffee with her. Alice giggled.

"I know of someone who'd prefer you OUT of the sleeping shirt than in it," Alice winked as Bella whipped around looking at her best friend. A deep blush flooded across her face and she giggled.

Bella climbed the stairs again heading back to her room to shower. Closing her bedroom door, she locked it and headed to her private bath; every time she walked into her bathroom it still always caught her breath. When Mr. Hale decided to take over the decorating committee for Bella's room, he couldn't just leave the bathroom out of the equation. It was definitely fit for a Queen. Large bathtub with shower attachment, a vanity sink with bright lights to apply the perfect "face".

Sitting on the counter in the corner sat Bella's radio; she quickly turned it on before turning the shower on to warm the water just right. The radio announcer for the station she had preset made his announcements before the next song came on. The talented sounds of Beyonce came on and Bella found herself rocking out.

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_

_I'm going outta my head_

Bella slipped into the hot shower and began to wash her hair. The words to the song some how fit so perfectly, considering how her own dreams played out last night.

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

Last night, Bella had the dream again; she was walking through the forests back in her state of Washington. It was all too familiar. As she came to the edge of the forest, to that same clearing she's dreamed before.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

The beautiful little meadow clearing was always the same. Her favorite spring time flowers, tulips, were scattered everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly across the way, she could see a tall dark figure walking in her direction. As the figure entered the clearing, the sunlight shone brightly over the one man she had dreamed about for years. It was her Edward.

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't goin nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here,_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my..._

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

It was always too good to be true, seeing Edward so frequently in her dreams. It was always so real, it left Bella wanting more. And like clock-work, the two of them went to each other to wrap each other in a tight embrace. Bella could feel his body heat radiating from him. She could feel the muscles on his back flex under her finger tips. And he smelled of soap and car oil. Strange as it sounded, it was the most wonderful scent Bella had ever known. Even in her dreams.

And as always, her dreams ended far too soon. So close she would get to just kiss her Dream Edward, to feel his lips on hers. They'd get so close to where she could feel his hot breath on her face, so close. Don't want to wake up! Just five seconds longer! But never once, did a kiss happen. Why must you always wake up at the BEST part?! Bella shook her head from her memories of her dream, finishing up her shower and rinsing her body off.

Bella quickly dressed and brushed her wild locks, taming them of the "bed head" look she woke up with. Dressing in a very flirtatious sundress, she slipped on some sandals and grabbed her purse, not before she slipped on her favorite necklace her mom gave her. A small silver chain, with a daisy pendant hanging from the chain. She spritzed herself with a bit of body spray and heading back down stairs.

"Ready!" She called out and met Alice at the front door.

"Ooh, Bella that color on you is pretty! Coral pink is definitely for you!" Alice said with a smile on her face. "And what is that perfume you're wearing? I love it!"

"It's called Happy in Bloom; my dad got it for me when I graduated college." Bella said as she walked out the door, and locking it for the both of them. "I don't wear it that often, but I felt like it today."

"It smells like gardenias and fruit! I love it! We need to find me a bottle at the mall now!" Alice exclaimed as she unlocked her car and the girls climbed in, and headed off to the mall.

* * *

_A/N: Wow….have you ever had a dream where you have come in contact with someone and it felt so real that you could feel them and smell them?! Looks like Edward did….maybe our Lust-Birds had a little rendezvous in the dream realm! You know, it's actually quite possible for that to happen! So, if you ever had an experience like that, where it felt so real….it may have actually happened! Has that happened to you? Let me know! But yeah this chapter is a little shorter, but I wanted to get a chapter out that featured our boys a bit more :) I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know, review if you like! I had a lot of fun writing this, I love our boys. And looks like we will be seeing some of the Chicago trip real soon! What do you think is going to happen?! _

_As always, thank you so much for your love and support. It's highly appreciated and I love all you, my readers! Seeing all the views and reviews is really inspiring me to update quicker! And also create this fun and exciting tale of our favorite pair lol See you around next time! -GB_


End file.
